We're Idiots (RIERRA ONE-SHOTS)
by Gypsy Paris
Summary: Just a bunch of Ramin Karimloo x Sierra Boggess one-shots. Might lead up to smut/lemons? Idk yet... ;) ((WARNING: IF YOU DO NOT LIKE SHIPPING REAL PEOPLE, I SUGGEST YOU LEAVE NOW, YOU PEANUT))
1. Rehearsing

Sierra sat on the couch, holding a large Love Never Dies script in her hands. Ramin paced back and forth in front of her as he struggled for the words.

"Should we go again?" Sierra asked, "From the beginning?"

"We might as well." Ramin said with a sigh, "I don't understand why I can't…piece it together properly, you know? It's just so long! And Andrew's not going to be happy if I show up tomorrow and I don't know it."

"I know, Ramin. But you've got the individual parts down, you just have to get them in the correct order. Try again."

"Alright. Give me the cue."

Sierra straightened her back and cleared het throat before singing the verse for about the twelfth time:

 _And so through song_

 _We will once more be one_

 _When I hear you sing_

 _Once more_

She turned to look at Ramin expectedly, watching him closely as he sang:

 _From out of ugliness_

 _Such light_

 _From out of darkness_

 _Such a flame_

He began correctly as Sierra followed along, although it was a bit difficult to read the actual text underneath all of Ramin's pencil markings of scanning and notes and such. He paused briefly before continuing,

 _Let him shun me in disgust-_

"Sorry, Ramin," Sierra interrupted, "You missed the second chunk: In him my wrongness is made right…"

"Oh! Right right right." Ramin picked up from where she prompted him and continued, only to skip another verse later on.

"I don't know what's happening to me, Sie," Ramin said, distraught as he stopped pacing and ran his hands down his face, "Why am I having so much trouble with this?"

"You're overthinking it," Sierra said, looking him straight in those beautiful brown eyes of his, now intense with worry that he would never get it right,

"What do you always say? You can't think of them as words or chunks of verses, you have to feel the words and sing the thoughts rather than the words themselves. Don't worry about the memorization, you know it, now perform it for me."

Ramin's sad face curled up in a smile that crinkled around his eyes ever so slightly and his adorable dimples show.

"You're wonderful, you know that?"

"Yes. Thank you, I do," she said jokingly, "Now,"

 _When I hear you sing_

 _Once more_

Ramin took a deep breath before singing with the most entrancing voice she'd ever heard. His voice was hushed and heavy with sadness, so different from before when he was just trying to recite the words from memory.

Sierra began following along in the script, although she had basically memorized the entire thing by now and soon looked up at Ramin only to get lost in his own little private performance. His eyes filled as he spoke, and his voice quivered slightly against a few of his words.

He was so beautiful, so captivating, and so perfect, that her eyes began to fill up just watching him. He took her breath away and as he finished, he rubbed his eyes and looked down at her.

"Oh now, don't cry, Sie!" He said, rushing to sit beside the soprano on the couch and wrap his arms around her, "Was it that bad?" He asked jokingly.

Sierra laughed as she wiped a tear from her cheek. "Ramin, that was beautiful. I told you you knew it."

"Indeed you did. And you were right, as usual." He tightened his grip on Sierra and rocked her back and forth a little as he nuzzled his face against her shoulder. She giggled and squirmed in his arms, half-heartedly asking to be released.

"You're going to make every audience cry if you do it like that, you know." Sierra said once Ramin loosened his grip, but kept his arms around her.

"Well I think that might be the point, is it not?" He chuckled.

"So you enjoy making people cry, is that it?" She asked, feigning shock.

"Oh, that's Andrew Lloyd Webber's job, not mine." Ramin said as he kissed the side of her head, and then her cheek. Sierra turned her head toward his and she let him get within kissing distance before she spoke right into his slightly parted lips.

"Alright, we have to do it again. Just to make sure that wasn't a fluke."

"It wasn't!" Ramin groaned as he leaned to kiss Sierra again, but she placed her hands firmly on his amazingly fit chest to hold him at bay while she balanced the script on her knees.

"I think we've done enough for today," he tried again.

"Nope," Sierra said as it became harder and harder to hold him off, as well as resist tossing the script on the floor and making out with him for the next six hours, but she knew he had to practice, and she wanted to tease him a little, too.

"Fine," Ramin groaned as he got off the couch and took his place in front of her again, "Give me the cue."

He performed his last song in Act I for Sierra once more before resuming his previous advances, and not much more practicing was done for the rest of the evening.


	2. Adoption

Ramin and Sierra were down by their neighbor's house that was in the country.

The owner of the house had a bunch of stray cats that would reside at his barn and under his porch.

The couple loved animals though. So Ramin thought that it would be perfect to get a kitten from there, since Sierra had been dying to get one. Thankfully, the neighbor didn't mind. They weren't his cats after all. Just random strays.

"Ramin, what about this one?" Sierra said as she picked up a grey tabby cat.

"Nah, not that one," he replies searching through the kittens himself.

"This one?" She says as she picked up a white kitten with beautiful caramel streaks and barely the size of Sierra's hand.

Ramin got a look of joy on his face as he came over and reached for the kitten she was holding.

"Oh my Lord, she's beautiful!"

"So I guess that's our new little ball of happiness," she said with a smile on her face as she saw Ramin, an incredibly handsome and muscular man, gush over such a small little creature.

He looked absolutely adorable with the little kitten as he rolled it on it's back and rubbed it's little tummy.

"What do you want to name her?" Ramin asks, gaze not faltering from the small feline.

"What about... Celie?" Sierra suggests, "I mean, if you don't want to, it's okay-"

She was politely cut off by Ramin, who paused from stroking the kitten to take her hand in his.

"Sie, it's a beautiful name and if you want that to be her name, than that's what her name is going to be!"

~x~

Ramin sat in the drivers seat as Sierra sat beside him in the passenger seat, cradling the new kitten.

"How old do you think she is?" He asks her.

"Um, I would say probably about 4-5 weeks old. She's still very very tiny. And she'll probably need to be fed through a bottle," Sierra said, petting the little fluff on the forehead.

"Wow... so it's gonna be like having a little baby without doing all the... you know... kissing and, uh... making out and stuff..." Ramin muttered, not being able to hide his bright red cheeks.

Sierra couldn't help but smile at his flustered look. God, he was just too adorable sometimes.

"Oh, there's still plenty of time for that 'kissing and making out' and other little balls of joy," Sierra said, trying to get him to blush harder.

And when he does, her smile got even wider. But she wasn't satisfied yet.

"And maybe even when we get back home..." She said with a flirty smile and spark to her voice.

"God, Sierra Boggess, don't do this to me now. We still have an hour's drive left!" Ramin said, almost pleading.

"Oh, I can't promise anything~"

Sierra winked, getting really close to him as she twirled locks of dark red her hair with her finger.

Ramin looked over at her with complete lust in his eyes, almost enough to make herself give in and make out with him right then, but... well... she wanted to tease him so bad.

Sierra was suddenly pushed back onto her seat as Ramin stepped on the gas as hard as he could and they sped down the highway. He seemed incredibly determined to make this hour drive in 20 minutes.

Sierra had doubts at first, but once she realized that they were already half way there and it had only been 10 minutes, she had to admit, he's not doing badly wanting to be back home immediately.

She tried and paid attention to Celie to make it more bearable for Ramin. By the time the two made it home, they rushed out of the car, nearly forgetting the cat.

While Ramin hurriedly took his jacket off, she quickly took the cat into their room with a litter box with fresh litter and kitten formula in a little dish.

Before Sierra had time to draw breath, Ramin had grabbed her waist and pressed her into the wall behind her, his body molding into hers.

"Sierra. Marjory. Boggess," he breathed, kissing her nose with each word. "You sly fox."

"Ramin..."

He allowed her to say no more before his mouth crashed on hers, causing her to moan in surprised pleasure. He pressed his body onto hers and Sierra could feel his hands roam all around her.

He thrust his tongue into her mouth and the kiss was hot and demanding. Sierra's hands slipped into his hair as she pressed him closer. Finally, when she could not breath any longer, he pulled away. His eyes met hers and his own were cloudy with desire.

Sierra couldn't exactly remember how many hours they made out that night, but once once they did fall asleep, Ramin wrapped his arms around her with their new kitten who somehow managed to jump up onto their bed.


End file.
